Version History
Version History 1.0 (Initial Release) November 30th, 2017 ---- 1.0.1 Released Jan 31st, 2018. ---- Little late posting this, but changelog for last update: • Fixed bug that caused rockets to sink into the ground on loading. • Fixed prograde marker pointing the wrong way. • Fixed a spelling error. 1.1 Released February 6th, 2018 ---- --Added:-- • Complete rework of the build system, parts can now also be rotated and flipped (Unfortunately, old saves are not compatible with the new system). • 3 new structural parts and 2 new fuel tank shapes. • Increased build space. • Added return to build option. --Fixed:-- • Terrain sinking bug. • bug that caused parts to fly off at high velocity. • A bug where rockets disappeared when changing Sphere of Influence in real time. • Several small issues. 1.2 ---- Released February 7th, 2018 I have read all of your reviews, yes all of them! (I can't reply to all of them, sorry), I'm aware of the issues with the new build system, and working like crazy on fixing them. • Fixed rocket not launching (sorry about that). • Added zoom buttons. • Parts now appear above your finger, this should help you see where you are placing your part. • Added a auto correct system that helps with parts snapping. • Landing Leg and Parachute now turn automatically to stick to surfaces. 1.3 Released February 20th, 2018 This update brings improvements to the build system. • Parts now smoothly snap to each other. • Parts now try to not be placed one on another. • This an many other small changes I made should make building a LOT easier. • Please keep giving me feedback about the build system, I still read all the reviews. • Added side facing nose cones (under utility). • Fixed performance issues. • Fixed bug that caused some parts to load incorrectly. Sorry for so many updates, but this are things that I need to fix. 1.31 Released March 29th, 2018 ---- • Added a new wheel (free version). • Added sandbox mode options (Parts Expansion). • Adjusted prices for other countries ( Russia: 270 > 200, Brazil 14 > 8, Poland 16 > 12, India 260 > 200, etc etc). • You can now move camera in game view. • Added a new docking tutorial. • Added community links. • Fairings now detach from any non fairing part when deployed. • Fixed: ground teleport bug, extra velocity bug, undock bug etc etc. 1.35 Beta Released as an apk on May 6,2018 New parts, batteries in 3 sizes, 2 more electric generating devices, and a new engine. 1.35 Released on May 8, 2018 ---- *Added* Rocket sharing (It might be buggy for the first few days, will get stable with time). Electric system. Ion engine, Big panels, 3 Batteries, RTG, 8x1 structural part, and 6x2 tank. Fuel Transfer. No gravity and Unbreakable parts settings. New flame effects. New expansion sale page. * Fixed* Directional arrow. Sandbox settings bug. Fixed many other small bugs. 1.4 Released on Sep 1, 2018. New: * Frontier Liquid Fuel Engine thrust nerfed * Titan Engine(previously known as Big Falcon Engine) thrust buffed * Ion engine thrust nerfed. * Big falcon engine renamed to titan engine * RB-48 Renamed to Hawk Engine * Engines now do not have engine covers unless you put them on the appropriate fuel tank * New engine flame effects * Adaptable fuel tanks and fairings * Rocket skins * Giant * New fairings * Side separator force buffed * Side fins in two sizes * build space increased vertically * Thick line in the middle of the Build Editor to indicate the middle * TWR and mass indicator on the bottom of the build space * Earth's Sphere of Influence is smaller * Jupiter and its 4 biggest moons: Callisto, Ganymede, Europa and Io * Bigger Launchpad * New brighter lighting * Clouds * Small docking ports and some big fuel tanks are now free 1.4.06 Released on Sep 9, 2018. Bug fix update. * Fixed crashing * Fixed bug that teleports players to the sun * Fixed terrain sinking on load * Fixed old saves compatibility, old parts are replaced by a placeholder. * Fixed loading menu * Fixed Terrain Bumps bug * Fixed Rocket velocity at launch bug * Fixed arrow-keys disappearing Category:Spaceflight Simulator Category:Content